


that really ugly outfit

by iridescentwinters



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: F/M, Post Druck Season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 09:30:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15167744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iridescentwinters/pseuds/iridescentwinters
Summary: alex comes across an outfit that he hadn't put on in forever, and decides to show up at mia's doorstep in it, in hopes of getting some action, but it definitely does not go according to his plans.





	that really ugly outfit

**Author's Note:**

> — inspired by @halsteadsass on twitter/tumblr: “I decided I need an au fic where alexander shows up to mia’s house in that sailor outfit for some nightly fun but the girls are there and it all goes terribly wrong”

it was one of those days where alex felt productive, and felt the need to clean out his room and closet, especially with his girlfriend on his tail whenever she was here. “For God’s sake, _axel,_ ” mia stressed, picking up a dirty shirt off his floor, “clean your damn room! it’s as if pigs live here instead!”

_i mean, she isn’t wrong. i can be dirty when i want to be,_ alex snickered to himself, bringing a stack of clothes he neatly folded to his closet, _especially when we’re in between the shee-_

_thud._

confused, alex quickly placed the clothes in the top compartment, before crouching down, where the sound came from. it was a box, but he wasn’t sure as to what was inside. taking it out, he sets the small box on his bed, opening it.

his initial reaction was a look of horror, but it eventually cracked into a funny grin. he chuckled, taking out the horrible sailor uniform he had worn maybe almost about a year ago. he wanted to wear it again for halloween, but couldn’t find it. plus, mia wouldn’t have let him out of the house in that either. “i truly don’t know what you were thinking when you bought that. how on earth did you find such an ugly thing? you are seriously something, _axel._ ”

mia used to constantly nag at alex for his bad choice of clothing, which he never minded before, but in order to please her, he let her do the shopping and outfit-choosing for him. he’d do anything for her, really.

forming an idea in his head, alex strips out of his clothes and puts the sailor outfit on. immediately after that, he takes a picture in front of the mirror, and sends it to mia.

_**to** mia  <3:_ guess what i found ;)

it took her a minute later to reply.

_**from** mia  <3:_ NOOOOO YOU FOUND IT

_**from** mia <3: _dammit i thought i hid it pretty well, cONSIDERING YOU NEVER HAVE TO ACTUALLY OPEN THAT USELESS CLOSET

_**from** mia <3: _that means you’re actually cleaning your room w o w

why didn’t alex see that coming? _of course_ his sneaky girlfriend hid it.

_**to** mia <3:_ tsk tsk, naughty girl

_**to** mia <3: _you know what happens to naughty girls

_**from** mia  <3:_ if you haven’t realised

_**from** mia <3: _we aren’t in fifty shades of grey

_**from** mia <3: _take that hideous thing off and bring it to me. i’m gonna burn it

alex smirked. _guess i’ll bring it to her, wearing it, and she’ll take it off for me,_ he thought, grabbing his wallet (his *new* trusty friend within), phone and keys, before heading out.

“what in the Lord’s name-“

mia had no words when she sees her boyfriend outside her apartment, in that one thing she despised the most. _oh my God…_

alex grinned. “you asked me to bring it to you,” he took a step in, “and i did. all you need to do is take it off….”

before mia could reply, four heads bob up in the darkness. “oh my Lord,” sam started in alex’s direction, before looking at mia in disappointment, “i thought you said you took care of it.”

_what?_

_no,_ alex groaned internally, _her friends are here…_

and they were definitely members of mia’s ‘i-hate-that-outift’ club.

kiki also gave alex that disappointed stare. “the more distant i got from you, the more i realised how weird and ugly it was…” she murmured with a shake of her head. alex groaned out loud this time.

amira rolled her eyes. “what were you even thinking?” she asked, and before he could get bashed even more, hanna stepped in.

“i think he looks great.” she said with a grin. as alex mentally thanked her, she took out her phone. “it would be a waste if he showed up like this, though…”

oh no.

mia grinned. “photoshoot time!”

“ABSOLUTELY NO-“

and that’s how alex became the joke of the week on instagram, all because he wanted a little fun.

in the midst of the girls giggles and captioning photos, mia pulled alex close to her. “when they’re gone, i’ll take it off alright,” she whispered, and alex immediately got excited, “but first, i’m gonna burn it.” her tone was dead serious.

alex brought her face closer to his, before capturing her lips in a kiss.

_maybe i shouldn’t listen to her more, if it’ll end up in moments like this._


End file.
